


还梗系列。脐橙。KTK。7/7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 6





	还梗系列。脐橙。KTK。7/7

“啊——！”

一声痛苦的叫声从房间传出，克洛泽不禁皱起眉头，放下了手中的书，看向紧闭的房门，忍着不冲进去。

诺伊尔瞥了一眼克洛泽，撇了撇嘴，“你要相信约书亚。”

“我相信他。”克洛泽淡淡地说，又拿起书，却半天都没有翻一页。

终于，房门打开了。基米希满脸通红地逃了出来。

“怎么样？”克洛泽问。

“呃……啊……我没事……”基米希呆了一下又反应过来，愣愣地说。

“他不是在问你。”诺伊尔无奈的提醒这个傻孩子。

“哦……他也没事……不过……爸！你怎么来了！”基米希这才反应过来这里多了一个人，震惊的看着坐在克洛泽旁边的父亲大人，差点把舌头咬到。

“我怎么不能来？”

“不过什么？”克洛泽打断这父子情深的场面，只想让基米希赶紧把话说完。

“就是，他的脚不能触地，会……呃……很疼。还有……就……就是……”说着，基米希的脸又迅速涨红，话都说不清楚了。

“还有什么？”

“你……你去看了就知道了……我先回去了……”

诺伊尔看着落荒而逃的小巫师的背影，眯了眯眼，心里盘算着要赶紧给自家崽子找对象了，听说他和在隔壁农场打工的拔葱小子关系挺好的。

克洛泽没有继续搭理老神在在的诺伊尔，反正他待会就走，起身走进了房间。

克洛泽知道基米希说的“还有”是什么了。  
他的猎物发情了。

托尼雪白的身体化在地毯上，刚刚从鱼尾转化过来的双腿紧紧夹在一起，金色的长发遮住了他的脸，发出的呻吟声缥缈撩人。  
他忍不住伸出一只手探到身下，在触碰到自己肿胀的阴茎时，整个人又像一只虾一样缩成一团，呻吟越来越放荡。

克洛泽蹲在托尼身边，观察着自己已经焕然一新的猎物。  
抬手撩开托尼遮住脸的长发，露出他被情欲侵占的脸，指尖顺着他的脖颈向下轻划，来到他略微隆起的胸口，两根手指夹住他肿胀的乳尖，像是捏着一颗熟透的樱桃，轻揉碾压。

“啊……”乳头传来的快感让托尼忍不住轻吟，下身那隐秘的花穴也开始发痒。  
手撸动阴茎带来的快感已经无法满足他的需求了，他下意识地扭动屁股。

克洛泽分开托尼修长的双腿，手指直接伸到他正在流水的女性生殖器官处，像是插进奶油中，克洛泽几乎没有感觉到任何阻力，甚至在自己将手指插入他的阴道后，急切地缠上来的肉壁几乎把自己的手指挤出来。  
克洛泽又插入一根，两根手指在托尼泥泞的甬道中抽插，还有一根手指按压着他肿胀的花核。

“啊……呃啊……”这强烈的刺激让托尼忍不住放声呻吟，他双手抱着腿弯，让自己淫荡不堪的下体完全地暴露在男人面前。  
羞耻的阴道不知满足地纠缠着其中的两根手指，流出的水几乎要把地毯打湿。

克洛泽抽出手指解开腰带，掏出早就涨大的阴茎，龟头顶开托尼肿起的花唇，柱身蹭过湿漉漉的穴口，随着他不断地摩擦，托尼娇嫩的花穴也逐渐充血。

“进来……唔……啊……受不了了……”那根炙热的阴茎就在自己的穴口不断摩擦，却始终不肯插进花穴中，托尼被情绪折磨地实在难以忍受，扭动着腰肢想要自己找到那根阴茎，让它对准自己的阴道插进去。

克洛泽俯下身双手抱着托尼，翻身让他坐在了自己腰上，小心地让他没有用脚踩地，而是让他分开着腿跪坐在自己胯间，抬手握住他又鼓起了几分的乳房，用力揉捏着，“想要就自己动。”

托尼听话的微微抬起身子，手伸向下面握住了克洛泽直挺挺的阴茎对准自己的阴道，缓缓的向下坐，轻而易举地将他粗大的阴茎全部吞下。

“啊……嗯……”托尼发出一声满足的叹息，手撑在地上身体微微后仰，将身子抬起一点又恨恨坐下，和自己完全契合的阴茎顶开层层魅肉，将甬道完全撑开，每一次顶进都插到最深处，把自己阴道中不断分泌的淫液挤出来，然后又被一次次的拍打捣弄成白沫。  
托尼仰着头，金色的长发垂在身后，抬手揉了揉自己的胸口，捏住充血的乳头用力拉扯。

克洛泽握着托尼纤细的腰肢，帮着他一起上下捣弄。  
阴茎被紧紧包裹的快感爽的他头皮发麻，湿热的穴壁前赴后继地舔舐着柱身，让他不受控制地想要更多，托尼在一上一下地动着，克洛泽也随着托尼的动作向上挺动腰身，肉体撞击的声音和托尼淫荡的呻吟一起，在房间中回荡。

托尼支撑不住地向前趴下，花穴还在一缩一缩地吮吸着克洛泽的阴茎，他却已经没有力气再自己动了。  
他趴在克洛泽怀里呜咽着喘息着，下体传来的瘙痒感又席卷了全身。

克洛泽抬起怀里的脑袋，和他吻在一起，一只手探到两人结合的地方，一根手指又插进了托尼的花穴中。

“唔……”托尼呜咽了一声，身体开始慢慢地前后磨蹭，舌尖被克洛泽咬住，吞咽不及的唾液从两人的口角流出，淫靡的场景在这场疯狂的性爱中也不足为提。

托尼终是没了力气，趴在克洛泽怀中小声啜泣，  
“动不了了……唔……难受……”

克洛泽叹了口气，翻身将人压在身下，将托尼的双腿按在他的胸前，阴茎又冲进了那满是淫水的甬道中，阴囊被他流出的淫水浸湿。

很快身下的人就尖叫着高潮了，克洛泽也只是稍稍地等了他一下，很快就又恢复了抽插的频率。

托尼摇着脑袋，嘴巴半张发出骚浪的呻吟，已经高潮过一次的身体还在紧紧夹着那根炙热的肉棒，娇嫩的性器穴口被克洛泽凶狠的抽插摩擦，充血变成了魅惑的绯红，托尼抱着腿弯的双手早就没了力气瘫在身侧，一缕唾液从口中流出，划过脖颈渗进地毯中。

克洛泽忽然加快了速度，用力之大几乎让跳动着青筋的肉棒滑出甬道，又一次深入，克洛泽的阴茎捅到托尼阴道的最深处。  
托尼感受到一股股的液体冲在自己的小腹深处，这让他也忍不住颤抖起来。

克洛泽抽出阴茎，带出一道淫秽的白浊，低头吻上托尼湿漉漉的嘴唇，又把两根手指插进了那还门户大开的阴道中搅弄，拇指指腹摩挲着他敏感至极的花核。

这个动作带来的快感让托尼不禁扭动起身子，然而他扭动身子的动作，更像是努力地要往克洛泽怀里钻。  
一声尖叫消失在两人紧贴在一起的嘴唇中间，托尼抽搐着身子又一次高潮了。

克洛泽整理好托尼被汗水打湿的头发，轻吻了一下他疲惫的睡颜，把人打横抱起，准备回到床上开始第二轮。

——  
——

“我……他……”基米希眼神飘忽，结结巴巴地说不清话。

“到底怎么回事快给我说清楚。”克洛泽冷着脸说。

基米希被克洛泽的黑脸吓得不轻，一咬牙，名声扫地就名声扫地吧！闭着眼大吼一声，  
“他怀孕了！”

END

（你们猜。崽是谁的。）


End file.
